Liquid crystal displays are widely applied due to numerous advantages such as thin bodies, energy saving, radiation-free, etc. Most liquid crystal displays available on the market are backlight-type liquid crystal displays, and such display includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates, and applying a driving voltage on the two glass substrates to control rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules, for refracting rays from the backlight module to generate images.
A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) gradually occupies the dominant position in the display realm at present because of its properties such as low energy consumption, superior image quality and relatively high production yield, etc. Identically, the TFT-LCD includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel includes a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate. The opposite internal sides of the substrates have transparent electrodes. A layer of liquid crystal (LC) molecules are interposed between the two substrates. The display panel alters the polarization state of light by control of the electric field on the orientation of liquid crystal molecules, and achieves the objective of display by blocking or unblocking the optical path by a polarizer.
In a conventional TFT-LCD manufacturing method, laser with high energy is required to irradiate the amorphous silicon for forming the polycrystalline silicon by crystallizing the amorphous silicon. The energy consumption and the cost are considerable.